


seeing stars

by contagiousiridescence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dildos, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, also known as how many different variations of the word light can I cram in here, friends to lovers?, it's the glowing sun strap fic, lena and kara are switches you can't change my mind, no angst i promise, post season 5 sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagiousiridescence/pseuds/contagiousiridescence
Summary: It had taken time, most of all. Time for Lena to forgive, time for Kara to make amends. And within that time, their friendship evolved beyond anything either of them expected.When it started, Kara isn’t quite sure; but she knows it’s been slowly mounting since the beginning, and only given breath when Lena no longer looked at her in disdain. It flared to life one evening late in Lena’s office when it was just them and a tense, electric silence. Since then, the indulgence has been uncontrollable. Possessive.Kara doesn’t mind. She gets to undo Lena without restraint, and in turn she gives herself wholly and completely to Lena’s will.





	seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy what is UP my dudes, here is the glowing sun strap-on sex I randomly decided to throw myself into instead of finishing chapter 3 of the mermaid au. Oops. I haven't written sex in like, 5 years, so a big THANK YOU GRACE @bigmammallama5 for holding my hand through the whole thing and reassuring me everything was fine. 
> 
> enjoy! I hope it gently murders you :)

It had been a long, difficult process to get where they are now. 

There was no shortage of tears, ugly words, or broken hearts (re-broken and healed and cycled over again), but eventually, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor find home in each other once more, and that tedious friendship solidifies into something raw and new and beautiful. Forged from fire and crystallized by the intensity they share, by some underlying current that binds them together no matter the struggles they face. It’s a gravity that keeps Kara coming back again and again.

It had taken time, most of all. Time for Lena to forgive, time for Kara to make amends. And within that time, their friendship evolved beyond anything either of them expected. 

To what, exactly, they haven’t named. 

Or… talked about. 

But it’s there, this simmering heat that builds like wildfire beneath Kara’s skin and burns deep in her core whenever she’s close to Lena. It snakes down her spine and between her legs with every brush of eye contact, every skim of fingertips against her skin, every press of Lena’s mouth into hers as soon as they find themselves alone. 

When it started, Kara isn’t quite sure; but she knows it’s been slowly mounting since the beginning, and only given breath when Lena no longer looked at her in disdain. It flared to life one evening late in Lena’s office when it was just them and a tense, electric silence. Since then, the indulgence has been uncontrollable. Possessive. 

Kara doesn’t mind. She gets to undo Lena without restraint, and in turn she gives herself wholly and completely to Lena’s will. 

There aren’t words yet. It’s pure instinct, primal and undeniable. Kara’s hesitant to say anything, even when they part at night or the following morning; it’s that same fear that kept her from telling Lena the truth about her identity until it was too late, because the thought of losing Lena again is a haunting, terrible force that makes her heels dig in like an anxious dog. 

So she gives Lena what she silently asks for, and Kara basks in her attentions with all of the desperate relief of an addict. 

Like now, for instance. 

Kara’s breath hitches. She’s pushed hard against the only empty wall in the L-CORP office, head tilted back as Lena’s teeth sink into the skin of her throat. The city outside of the floor-length windows is shrouded by night, the twinkling stars and gentle glow of city lights the only witness to the low moan that rumbles out of Kara when slender hands press against her chest. Unbidden, she slides her palms up Lena’s hips and ribs in return. Lena melts into her.

It’s harder to get right to the point in the new Super suit-- the pants don’t give as easy access as the skirt did, and Kara almost regrets the change when Lena reaches between her legs and presses hard over the navy fabric. Each stroke is echoed by a shaky, shallow pant. When Kara leans forward to rest her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, the hand slows. 

Immediately, Kara trembles. “Lena,” she breathes without thinking, eyes pinched shut. Need thrums through her veins erratic and white-hot. “Please, I…”

Lena’s other hand, the one cupped around her breast, slips up and buries into the sweat-dampened roots of Kara’s hair. Fingers clench tight around the strands, forcing her head back again. Kara’s eyes snap open, and for a moment she thinks Lena might be angry-- that the sound of her voice might have driven Lena from arousal to annoyance-- but the dark, intense look on Lena’s face registers as something else entirely as her lips part and she all but growls, “Say that again.” 

“Lena,” Kara gasps, “_please-- _”

The pull of her hair isn’t painful, but it is sharp, and she obeys by baring her throat to Lena’s hungry teeth and whimpering as the touch returns forceful and strong. Her hips cant forward to the pace of Lena’s movement, and Lena responds by exhaling hard into the curve of Kara’s neck. She can feel the threads of Lena’s long hair wisp against her skin, free from when Kara had mindlessly broken the tie that kept it in a high ponytail. Heat throbs up through her, intoxicating until she can barely think. 

“Knees,” Lena rasps against her collarbone, “now.” 

It’s the most they’ve spoken during these trysts; before, it was all touch and gesture, the flicker of eyes and unspoken demand. The sound of it ignites in her very bones, and Kara is helpless against the command as she sinks down the wall and to the knees of her boots. She needs no prompting to yank the hem of Lena’s tight black skirt up and over her hips, or to pull the bands of her lace underwear down the length of her thighs and calves until they hang abandoned around her ankles. Kara only waits, positioned at the wet, dark curls right before her, eyes flashing upward. 

Lena grips her crown of blonde hair and guides her forward, head tossing back to loose a sharp, guttural breath when Kara’s tongue slips between pink folds. Kara holds her steady with hands cupped solid around the soft flesh of her ass. The steel of her muscle flexes when Lena wavers in her grip, keeping her aloft when the knees framing her shoulders start to give. Every curl of Kara’s tongue, every ardent roll of her lips fastened and sucking on Lena’s clit, elicits another series of ragged breaths until they become tinged with a heady, strangled noise in the back of her throat. Lena’s other hand braces at the wall behind Kara, nails scratching at the surface as she moans and juts her hips against Kara’s mouth.

The sound stokes at the fire within Kara and it roars and scorches as if it might reduce her to ash at any moment. It’s not the first time Kara has been on her knees like this, nor the first time she’s fit her mouth around Lena’s cunt and swallowed every last drop like a woman dying of thirst, but the thrill of it blazes just as strong from heart to groin every single time in that all-consuming, soul-rending kind of way. Just the taste of Lena, sweat and come and skin mingling on her tongue, is enough to make Kara’s heart race and send bolts of pure, liquid joy hammering right between her thighs. 

Lena falls apart in minutes. Kara can feel the stiffening of delicate muscle in her palms as it threads up Lena’s spine and the quiver against her tongue as she nears release. All at once, a breathless, stilted cry chokes out of Lena as her nails dig into Kara’s scalp, she jerks against Kara’s face, and the salty tang of her pleasure fills Kara’s mouth. The only thing Kara can do is watch wide-eyed from below as ecstasy pulses through every fiber of her in small, divine shivers.

She’s breathing hard and fast as she slips out of Kara’s hold. Her hands rest on the shoulder clasps of Supergirl’s cape, and then firmly tug until Kara stands up. A thick moment of silence hums between them as Lena’s gaze trails up the material of the suit and settles with dark, smoldering purpose on Kara’s stare. 

When she leans forward, Lena doesn’t kiss her so much as lick across and into her mouth, as if chasing every trace of herself still lingering there. 

Kara’s moan dissolves into a tattered exhale when Lena pulls back. 

“Come home with me,” Lena says, and this time it’s not a command, but a soft request, compounded by the searching look in her flickering, silver-green eyes. “I… have something. For you.” 

Intrigue is almost enough to pierce her haze of overwhelming arousal. Kara sucks in a breath, unsure if she should answer or just nod dumbly before she says something stupid. This new development is startling, in a blissfully pleasant but also slightly terrifying way; would they continue conversation like this, or was this the only time she’d get to hear Lena’s voice during these episodes? Would too much talk bring their implicit agreement to a halt? Questions bubble within her, threatening to burst the fragile space between them. 

Lena’s watching her, hooded and intent, waiting for an answer. Desire still coils tight and demanding in her center and between her legs, thus it’s really no contest for Kara to whisper, “Yeah, okay.” 

So Supergirl takes Lena home, the taste and smell of her still clinging to her lips. 

\----

Kara doesn’t quite know what to expect when they arrive at the Luthor penthouse. It’s not the first time they’ve had sex here-- on the balcony or indoors-- but it’s the first Lena’s ever suggested something might be different than all the other times before. Anticipation glows hot and blinding within Kara, nearly overtaking the ache already throbbing inside her. 

Lena enters the living space at a determined stride and Kara follows meekly behind. The bedroom is the same as always; a large California King pushed to the center of the far wall and topped by a tall, silk-draped canopy. Sheer fabric is tied back against the mahogany posts by thin, elegant ropes to expose the red satin bedspread and stack of matching pillows at the headboard. Like in her office, one wall of Lena’s bedroom has been replaced entirely with floor-to-ceiling windows, and the moon beyond hangs like a massive pearl in the night. Silver moonlight spills in an illuminating arc over the room and into the bed. It’s all plush and lavish extravagance-- something Kara has come to find Lena quite enjoys on her own terms. 

Lena pulls out a metallic case from somewhere within her massive closet and sets it on the nightstand beside her bed. She’s wordless again, and only unbuckles the locks of the case before turning back to face Kara. 

Kara catches her breath. The collar of Lena’s white blouse is kinked and the hem of her shirt rucked from their earlier activity in her office. Her skirt is ruffled still and her hair falls in mussed, dark waves around her shoulders, but what catches Kara’s attention most is the raw, unfettered _ want _in her eyes as she slowly approaches like a stalking cat. 

Quietly, Lena reaches for Supergirl’s cape fasteners. The left pops quick and soundless and the cape swings off her shoulder, only to fall heavily to her heels when the right clasp follows. Deft, gentle fingers undo the hook of her golden belt and it’s discarded with the cape, and soon the hidden zipper glides the length of Kara’s backside before Lena pulls the navy cloth down, away from her skin. It, too, pools at Kara’s feet. Lena plants one soft kiss after another the more exposed Kara becomes, each one a _ zing _of wicked lightning as she travels from shoulder to collarbone to the bare expanse of Kara’s muscled abdomen. 

Absentmindedly, Kara’s glad that Lena didn’t leave any room for her to return the favor, because she’s fairly certain that expensive cotton would have torn like tissue beneath her twitching fingers. 

Lena takes her time with the undress. Every bit of clothing that remains-- Kara’s sports bra, panties, boots-- is tugged gently from her figure without rush or impatience. It’s not until Lena draws up short, staring with dark, blown pupils, that Kara realizes it’s the first time she’s ever been fully naked in front of Lena. All other times they’d been together, there hadn’t been time to strip; it was all feverish, feral desire with teeth and tongues and fingers reaching whatever they could as fast as possible. 

This was different; this was slow, methodical. _ Excruciating._

Kara inhales loud and shaking when Lena reaches to caress her bare chest, thumb sliding carefully over an erect nipple. 

“Is this okay?” 

The question startles Kara and she blinks. Lena’s gaze is smoke and fire and lust trapped in frozen sea glass, but there’s an element of worry to the slight draw of her thick eyebrows. She’d never asked Kara that before-- never had to, given their mutually expressive desires. 

“More than,” Kara answers softly, trying not to tremble when Lena presses closer, aligning their bodies until they’re nearly flush together. She can feel her inner thighs slicken almost immediately. 

Without speaking, Lena flattens her palms against Kara’s chest and gives her a little push. Kara steps back, then again when Lena repeats the motion until the backs of her naked calves hit the foot of the bed. One more gentle nudge has Kara falling backward against the satin, golden waves fanned out around her head. 

Lena takes a long moment to look down at her. Her stare is sharp, hungry, and so captivating that Kara almost doesn’t realize she’s begun to undo the buttons of her blouse. Kara props up on her forearms, legs still spread open how she had fallen. It’s hard to decide where to look; at the dark promise in Lena’s eyes, or the nimble movement of her fingers as she opens her shirt, or the smooth curve of her shoulders as the sleeves slip from her frame. Kara feels her jaw drop slightly as she watches and doesn’t care that it remains that way the more Lena removes. 

When she’s fully bare, Kara’s breath stutters in her chest. “You are so beautiful,” she murmurs, entranced. It’s impossible to look away, even if she wanted to. A statue carved from the finest marble with eyes of translucent jade and hair spun from ebony, sprung to life before her very eyes. Lena’s breasts are full, nipples pebbled and as blush-pink as her lips; the rounded curve of her hips taper to the lovely dip of her waist, and right at the crest of her thighs is that small patch of curling dark hair that Kara had previously buried herself in. The urge to touch Lena, to run her tongue across those stiffened nipples, the supple swell of her breasts, and everywhere else she can reach, is a bolt of electric need straight to Kara’s groin.

The intensity in Lena doesn’t waver, but a faint smile turns at the corners of her mouth. As if giving in to some sort of invisible tether, Lena dips down onto the sheets on hands and knees, and Kara lays back against the bed in breathless wonder at the woman hovered over her. 

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena says. The sound of her name sends a new wave of velvet wetness rushing between Kara’s thighs. The explicit acknowledgment, the confession that they were here together, doing _ this _ together, in the simple utterance of her name, nearly undoes Kara right then and there. There was no more hiding. No more secrecy or pretense. No tiptoeing around old history and the unsteady future that wove them back together through silence and midnight rendezvous.

Dark hair drapes in loose waves from Lena’s pale shoulder like a curtain, and it takes all of Kara’s self restraint not to reach up and pull it back like Lena had done to her earlier that night. It’s a sudden and fierce desire, ready to blaze through all of her control at the realization that this was new, uncharted territory for them. It wasn’t just sex for sex’s sake. It’s something deeper, more honest and powerful.

She wonders what changed. 

Lena pauses; she must see some of Kara’s curiosity played across her face, because a moment later she reaches out to lightly cup the edge of Kara’s jaw and remark, “I’m so tired of this dance.” A thumb brushes against her cheek. For a split moment, Kara’s stomach drops-- it sounds ominous, when Lena puts it that way-- but then soars back up to the clouds when Lena bends low to press a kiss between her breasts and adds, “I’m done lying to myself. I _ want _you, Kara. All of you. I can’t pretend like this means nothing any longer.” 

In a tiny voice Kara says, “Oh, Rao.” 

Lena doesn’t laugh so much as huff a breath of amusement. She sits back, swathed in the beam of moonlight, knees straddled on either side of Kara’s naked hips. Her weight settles at the center of Kara’s pelvis, which nearly sends Kara into a tailspin of emotion and physical arousal from the pressure alone. Lena wants her? All of her, Supergirl included? Kara feels dreamlike and flustered. She wants to think it’s too good to be true, but she also knows better than to doubt the shine of sincerity in those wide, beautiful eyes. 

Kara opens her mouth to respond properly, but to her surprise she feels the release of a tear as it escapes down the side of her temple and into her hair before any words can form. A flash of heat swells in her cheeks and throat directly after. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying outright, chest tight with the wellspring of relief that floods her system. It’s incredible, how those words make her feel; how they sit with reverent serenity in her lungs and heart. It’s peace, physically bottled up inside of her in the sound of Lena’s voice. 

The sensation passes-- more like settles comfortably-- within seconds, but not before Lena sinks low against her, elbows propped on Kara’s shoulders as she runs long fingers through the fringe of blonde bangs. Their stomachs and chests are pressed together, and Kara can’t think of a better feeling than Lena’s naked body pinned atop her own. 

The touch of Lena’s mouth at the junction of her jaw and throat draws a ragged noise out of Kara. “I don’t--” she tries, voice hoarse, “--I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lena straightens up just enough that the tips of her hair tickle at Kara’s collarbone. The severe expression in her light eyes sends a jolt straight into Kara’s gut that dissipates into a cloud of butterflies. “I know you won’t,” Lena says softly. How exactly she means it, Kara isn’t entirely certain. 

Either way, it’s trust-- trust that Kara vows to never endanger again. 

Kara lifts a hand and tucks some wild strands of black hair behind Lena’s ear. “I want _ you_, Lena,” Kara finally says, hoping it means as much to Lena as it did to her. That it leaves that same stamp of warm, shining serenity behind her ribs. “For all my days. However I-- however I can have you.” She swallows, but doesn’t drop the gaze they share, even when the weight of it sends prickles ghosting down her neck. 

Kara is _ not _prepared for the way that Lena slowly, agonizingly, rolls her hips downward. Her hands brace at Kara’s abdomen just beneath her breasts. She’s an impossible vision perched on top of Kara, arched and poised like she belongs on the front cover of a lewd magazine. Lena’s voice drops low and throaty as she breathes, “How do you want me?”

It’s too much. Those words wipeout every last thought in her mind, and in seconds Kara has snatched her by the hips and twisted her deftly onto her backside before Lena can even take in another breath. She presses close, the familiar burn of a savage, ravenous ache blossoming through every nerve and synapse down her body and directly into the wetness now absolutely coating the skin of her inner thighs. Lena is breathless at the sudden change in position, pupils blown black as if the effortless display of strength is a startling revelation. 

“Hard,” Kara bites out harshly, panting hot into the tense muscle of Lena’s neck, “I want you _ hard_. Every part of you.” 

It isn’t a command, but Lena still obeys as if compelled by the strain to Kara’s voice. And perhaps she, too, feels that desperate compulsion, because she bucks up into Kara and grinds against her before Kara even finishes speaking, clutching to her with a fierce, frenzied energy. Nails curl into the sculpt of muscle between Kara’s shoulder blades as Lena muffles several vocal gasps into her, and Kara thrusts against her until she can feel Lena’s arousal hot and wet across the solid pane of her midriff. 

In one motion, Kara grabs Lena by the back of the knees and hooks those beautiful, pale legs around her hips. Lena arches into her, and the touch of their skin pressed flush together sears with unbridled heat all down Kara’s body. _ More, more, more, _ her very being sings. 

Kara pushes some of the sweat-slicked hair from Lena’s face and kisses her as roughly as she dares. Possessively, hungrily, fueled like a star is burning her out from the inside. Little noises escape from the back of Lena’s throat with every stroke of a tongue, every scrape of teeth and suck of a bottom lip, every time Kara drives herself against the soaked black curls between Lena’s legs. 

“I want,” Kara says, chest heaving, “I want you. Inside of-- inside of me.” She _ wants _so goddamn bad it nearly hurts; just the thought makes her want to whine, to plead, for Lena to touch her where her body burns the brightest.

She expects to feel the delicious fill of fingers curl into her, but instead Lena slows in her movements, and then rests back against the sheets altogether. Kara pulls back and gazes questioningly down at the woman spread below. 

Lena has her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes hooded. Wicked. “I was hoping you would.”

Kara has no answer. She simply blinks when Lena slips out of their messy tangle to stand in front of the nightside table, where the case she’d brought out of her closet sat forgotten. Moonlight slides down Lena’s bare backside, carving stark lines over the dip of lean muscle and highlighting the dimples of her lower back and the faint sheen of wetness around her legs. Kara doesn’t see what’s inside when Lena opens the lid, but it must be something exciting, because a second later Lena’s gaze snaps over to her, heavy-lidded and sharp with promise. 

“How do you feel,” Lena begins as she lifts a hand out of the case. Hanging from a crooked finger is a thick silver bangle with a dark ring through the center of the metal. Attached to it is a small chain and another bangle. “About dampener cuffs?”

As if on cue, the center band lights up deep neon red. A dull chill sweeps like goosebumps over Kara’s skin the moment the glow is cast across the room. 

Oh. 

“Is this what you meant back in your office?” Kara asks, eyes wide. But she doesn’t refuse the offer; in fact, when Lena turns to face her fully, she holds out her wrists in quiet acceptance. She can practically feel the anticipation vibrate beneath her skin as Lena slips one cuff over a proffered wrist, clips it shut, and then the cuff of a second pair on her other. When they touch her, there’s a brief flash of warmth before heaviness sluggishly bleeds up her arms. The metal links jingle faintly with each small movement.

“No,” Lena answers, smiling slightly. She reaches back into the case. “This is.”

At first, it’s just a bundle of black straps and d-rings that Kara can’t make sense of until Lena starts to slide her legs through the loops and fit each band to her thighs and hips. They’re snug, like the harness is made specifically for her. 

Which, Kara’s starting to realize, was probably the case. 

Her mouth goes dizzyingly dry. She gapes, lips parted, at the sight of Lena adjusting the leather over her hip bones and around the hard curve of her upper thighs to frame her ass. A triangular piece of leather sits right over downy hairs with an open ring dead center.

It occurs to Kara then, quite jarringly, that this was a planned event. That Lena had these items prepared ahead of time to treat Kara specifically. She licks at her lips with the tip of her tongue and finds, for a second time that night, that words absolutely fail her. 

And then she nearly chokes on them when Lena pulls out a shaft-like object from the case and fits it into the empty o-ring at her pelvis. 

“Is-- that--” Kara can’t even finish the sentence. Her stare is fixated with a dazed flicker of eyelashes when a warm, yellow glow emanates from the center of the silicone at Lena’s touch. She can feel it from where she’s still knelt on the bed; it’s artificial sunlight, only this one doesn’t sap at the strength stored in her alien bones like the cuffs. If it weren’t for the steady ring of red light at her wrists, it would have felt like basking in summer heat after spending hours blasted by a frigid AC. Instead it’s a soft trickle, lazily winding through the empty space of the room before dissolving away.

Her gaze tears-- with some difficulty-- from the toy and up Lena’s naked body to meet her gaze. It’s a studious look, maybe even a little nervous if the mild lip bite is any indication. 

Kara attempts to clear her throat, with some success. “You-- you made this?” She exhales; it’s a choppy, thready sound. “For me?”

Lena tilts forward and reaches to brush some of the hairs of Kara’s bangs out of her eyes. “For you,” she confirms gently, leaning more to drag her mouth ever so softly over the bottom lip of her astonished Kryptonian. Kara wants to push forward, to chase the phantom of the kiss promised by that mouth, but Lena pulls back just enough to evade the effort.

A deep, husking chuckle rises in her chest. But when she catches Kara’s stare again, the amusement melts into something softer, something more humble and bare. “I want to show you,” Lena says, pushing Kara onto her backside. She meets no resistance, even when she tugs Kara’s hands upward and locks the dangling cuffs to steel rings hidden on the posts behind the silk drapes. It’s not until she has Kara positioned against the pillows and herself between open, eager knees that Lena quietly finishes, “just how much I want you.”

“Okay,” Kara whispers back, hoarse. 

It should have looked humorous to some degree, watching what amounted to basically a massive glowstick bob between Lena’s hips as she slid over Kara. But the warmth that radiates from it crawls across her skin and sends tiny, sparking shivers through her stomach and up her spine. It’s a delicious, feather-like sensation that only grows in intensity the closer Lena draws to Kara’s body. 

She was ready for it-- she’s _ been _ready for it since Lena pinned her up against the wall at L-CORP-- but Lena takes her time, starting with light, sweet kisses down Kara’s neck, to the curve of each breast, the hard tone of muscle over her stomach, and the sharp outline of her hips. Kara’s fists tighten, trapped in the cuffs, when Lena’s mouth trails over the wet skin of her thighs, followed by the soft pressure of teeth that makes Kara’s jaw clench. A deep, breathy moan slips from her, and she tosses her head back against the pillows. 

The blooming heat from the dildo doesn’t compare to the explosion of liquid gold that ignites up Kara’s body the moment Lena cups her mouth around her slick, swollen clit. The moan stutters into an aimless, raspy _ aah _ when the flat of Lena’s tongue laps firmly into her, trailing up and around and then down to her entrance _ . S _he can feel the tendons of her neck and legs grow immediately taut, scrambling to control the erratic reflex of twitching pleasure that threatens to consume her already. Her self-control is slipping, torn from her by the plunges of Lena’s tongue between her labia and to the quiver of her center. The last thing Kara wants is to inadvertently harm Lena, even if the dampener cuffs did take her super strength down a couple notches. 

“Let go, Kara,” Lena whispers, and Kara opens her eyes-- when had she closed them?-- to see Lena gazing up the length of her body, her mouth still buried in a soft mass of dark gold curls. The faint yellow light from below paints a magical glow over Lena’s pale skin and reflects in the shine of her eyes. 

Kara pants and tips her head back again. If she looks much longer at Lena where she is, she might go over the edge by the vision alone. But she’s haunted by the worry that she might lose control-- that she might react too violently-- and Lena would pay the price. “I-- I can’t.” 

A kiss presses into the fine hairs and Lena lifts her head. “Should I stop?”

Kara takes in a deep, shuddering breath. Her nails dig into the flesh of her palms. She has to trust that this won’t end badly, that she has the self awareness it takes to protect Lena even in the throes of utmost euphoria. She’s wearing the cuffs that Lena designed after all, even if the strap waiting for her imbues that sun-infused power back into her bones like the rolling of a tide. “No,” Kara says after a moment. “Keep...going.” 

When Lena returns, she’s gentle about it; she sucks at a slow, leisurely pace, only dipping lower to slide her tongue into the apex Kara’s dripping arousal when she spreads her legs wider. At the rough sound in Kara’s throat, Lena licks harder, faster, like she can’t get enough of the taste of Supergirl near breaking in her mouth. Her gaze never wavers, but holds steady and unyielding as Kara shakes. 

A shimmering knot tightens deep in Kara’s core, building with fire and light as if ready to pour from every part of her. Her knuckles clench white, wrists strained against the bite of metal. Sweat dampens her skin and beads at her hairline, and each breath she takes and releases is short and followed by a low, rugged whine. Tension accentuates every sinew in her shoulders, back, and legs as the pressure multiplies, extends, hungry to devour her whole from the inside. 

Then, Lena rolls her tongue once more across the hood of Kara’s throbbing clit, and the world disappears. 

The knot unravels abruptly in a burst of hot, rapturous release; Kara goes still and rigid on the pillows, heels jammed hard into the mattress as her voice cracks high and keening. She can hear the splintering of wood as she strains against her bonds, elbows bared to the sky and spine arched high off the sheets. 

It echoes through her from core to the tip of each limb like the caress of static racing outward from her center. Kara breathes in deep, basking in the sensation that thrums within her, as if Lena had reached in and plucked the chord of a harp, and all the beautiful music that results resonates in gentle, sparkling vibrations that take her apart at the seams.

When the humming pleasure starts to ebb, Kara hitches her hips just slightly. It’s an invitation, one she’s incapable of vocalizing yet, but Lena appears to understand it fine; with a parting kiss to the tight muscle below Kara’s belly button, Lena sits upward between Kara’s legs and places her hands right at the junction of thigh and hip. Her thumbs brush through the damp hairs there, tender and affectionate. 

Kara bites on her lip. The heat of the toy surges first before she feels the solid pressure of it enter her, stretching slow and careful as Lena guides it to where Kara needs it. A brief flare of discomfort is immediately diffused by the sunlight into a flash of welcome bliss, which swells brighter and more vibrant the deeper Lena presses in. Kara exhales, hard and vocal, as it stretches wider, fuller, sending waves of that shining warmth rippling upward and out to every inch of her body. It’s different than anything else she’d experienced before with penetration; it’s all iridescent, liquid heat, like her very blood is transmuting to pure sunshine. 

Lena pushes Kara’s knees forward and fits herself flush against the backs of Kara’s thighs and ass until the yellow light is buried completely within Kara and glowing a faint orange through her skin. When Kara manages a glance downward, she nearly disrupts the moment with a laugh and just barely keeps it contained behind firmly pressed lips. It’s like she’s being candled, just about. She finds it endlessly amusing. 

But when Lena shifts her hips back, pulling out just enough to slide back in, that thought and all others evaporate entirely. 

Kara can’t form words beyond some sort of incoherent gasping and moaning, but it encourages Lena all the same. The thrusts are unrelenting, hard just like Kara wanted; every smack of Lena’s skin against hers shoots spikes of bristling power up her spine, traced heavily by a molten pleasure that feels wildly unlike the orgasm still sitting languid in her veins. She tries to catch her breath, but each movement blazes more intensely than the last, and Kara soaks in it, ravished by sunlight and the grip of Lena’s hands tight on her legs. 

Kara knows better now than to worry about her strength in moments like these; as the burn of euphoria builds, Lena’s fingers clench tighter and she rams her hips in, and Kara’s gasp for air is swallowed in a sharp, ragged cry of delight. Her eyes snap open. There’s Lena, poised above her with hair slicked to her bare neck and chest, mouth parted as she pants to the rhythm they’ve set. It’s the singularly most stunning sight she’s ever seen. Though there’s no equivalent to Heaven for Kryptonians, Kara’s immediate thought is that this is what it must look like, must _ feel _like, to experience any sort of divinity on Earth. The open, raw expression that Lena wears, her sweat-damp body flashed by a strobe of golden light each time she pulls out of Kara and drenched in shadow with each rolling thrust, sets Kara’s soul ablaze in a transcendence unparalleled by anything else she’s ever known. 

And _ that _thought is immediately followed by a realization so ground-breaking that Kara gasps, tears welling into the corners of her eyes. She wants to say it, with Lena looking at her like that-- like there’s nothing else in the world Lena would rather see, rather do, than be here with her right now. Her heart flutters in her chest and the words surge up into her mouth, ready to join the hard pants for air and rapid, wet impact of skin on skin. 

Instead, Kara reaches for her, knees parting as wide as she can manage, and Lena slips down against her to deliver a possessive kiss of tongue and nipping teeth as she drives all nine inches of radiant silicone back inside. Kara groans into Lena’s mouth as it’s buried to the very base. It floods her with righteous fire, like she’s near brimming with an ocean of holy starshine. The words still sit heavy on her chest, but they’re momentarily eclipsed by the solid, solar power slamming from its tip down to the leather of the harness on repeat as she meets Lena with eager pumps of her own hips. There’s little room for thought, much less whatever words attempt to free themselves from whimpers and harsh breaths. 

With her hands still trapped in the cuffs, Kara can’t hold onto Lena like she desperately wants. But Lena presses herself as close as physically possible, like they might merge together if she molds herself to Kara’s writhing form close enough. Her eyes shine when she looks down at Kara, who’s beginning to feel overwhelmed by every sensation hot wired beneath her skin heightened by the piercing eye contact. 

_ “Lena,” _ Kara whines, and then her mouth falls open, soundless. She’s being fucked by literal sunlight, harnessed to a woman that inspires a resounding song of luminous devotion throughout Kara’s body until she’s overflowing with it, and it takes everything not to fling herself over the edge into orgasm at the delicate, awe-struck expression that Lena develops as she watches. 

It’s almost too much-- no, it _ is _ too much. Trembling, Kara’s lips part more to a silent chorus, and the tears she managed to hold back start to swell on her cheeks and tighten her throat. All of her nerves are lit like sparklers-- like _ stars-- _ and it’s all so _ much _ , like she might shatter into shards of starlight and scatter across the cosmos, like everywhere that Lena touches is hallowed, like a sun is detonating somewhere in the deep recesses of her soul, like she might _ erupt-- _

Lena slides her palms over Kara’s cheeks and looks at her, fathomless and searching and wide. It's the most pure, naked look Kara’s ever seen, with tears mirrored in those chips of sea glass as if she’s overcome by some intense, fracturing emotion. 

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispers. Her voice wobbles, tear-thick. The full length of the yellow light sheaths hard and fast back inside, and Kara sees stars. 

A sob rips free from Kara as tears loose down her temples. She comes with a harsh, choked cry, Lena holding her and kissing her tear-stained face everywhere she can reach, whispering those words like a mantra and punctuating every declaration with another kiss. Her orgasm is a rhapsody that explodes like a supernova, flashing white fireworks deep within her center all the way out to the tips of her fingers and toes with such blistering power that the links of her cuffs snap when she strains; neither of them notice, and Kara clings to Lena as if letting go means she’ll disappear. 

“I love you,” Kara cries, her voice fragmented with fresh tears and hitching when the shaft of the dildo moves deeper again, “I’ve loved you so much, for so long--” 

Lena shifts and wipes the tracks from Kara’s face. They’re still rocking together, albeit slower, a gentle come-down from their sprint across the finish line. “Sh,” she interrupts gently, “it’s okay, Kara, I know. Just relax. It’s okay.” 

Kara buries her nose in the crook of Lena’s throat and inhales, shakily, but with a smile and the flutter of a laugh at the edges of her breath. 

Lena Luthor loves her. 

Her. Kara Danvers. _ Supergirl_. 

Several minutes pass with Lena still draped over Kara, holding her, smoothing back sweat-drenched bangs and laying soft, loving kisses to her cheeks, eyelids, nose, and jaw. There’s no need for words, right then; Kara feels them glowing in her chest, nestled permanently like a tattoo in the shape of Lena. The euphoria of her orgasm lingers for a long while, waning in lazy, pleasant throbs around the dildo still inside of her, and Lena doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to change position. 

Kara spends that time gazing up at Lena, tracing every little detail she can see in the moonlight still illuminating the room pale and soft. She loves the hard edge of Lena’s jaw, the natural slope of her beautiful mouth, the ivory of her skin, the contrast of near-black freckles that dot her throat and chest and shoulder. She loves Lena’s hair pasted to her neck and sides of her face. She loves those long lashes framed around bright, enchanting eyes. She loves her nose, her eyebrows, the faint crinkle at the corner of her eyes when a smile sweeps across her face at Kara’s wonder-eyed stare. 

She loves Lena, every part of her, so desperately it nearly winds her. 

So Kara threads her fingers into Lena’s hair and pulls her down until they’re kissing. It’s different than usual-- the heat is there, but it simmers, controlled and leisurely. It’s not passion that she’s chasing; it’s that depth that widens around them when she slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth, when she sighs and tilts her head to the otherside to continue. It’s love and affection and intimacy that she feared would abandon her forever if the uncertain arrangement they had came to light.

Thank Rao it did. 

“Tell me, Supergirl,” Lena says, a teasing lilt to her voice. Kara smiles at the sound. “Are you down for the count, or can you keep going?”

She can feel herself clench instinctively around the silicone; it’s no longer shining, but it still triggers little shivers up her spine and down to her toes at the pressure. The thought of going for another round stokes the embers between her legs, and she lightly arches up against Lena, who gives an experimental push. Kara exhales sharply. 

“I could,” she answers, licking at her lips, “but I’d rather return the favor.” 

Lena’s smile turns sly and she gives a scandalous raise of an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose you’re in luck, then,” she says. Slowly, she sits up and moves her hips back, careful to keep the dildo from slipping out too quickly with one hand around the base and the other holding to Kara’s thigh. Even still, Kara’s breath catches unevenly at the sudden loss, near aching from its absence when it glides easily out of her. “Because I have one more thing for you.” 

Oh, _ Rao_. 

Lena discards the solar strap-on back into the case, harness included. Kara lounges back on the satin, enjoying the view of Lena bare and flushed in the faint light. She can’t imagine what else Lena might have waiting for her, but the thrill buzzes just under her skin, yearning for that numbing satisfaction again. Even with the red halos of light still around her wrists, she can still feel the strength of yellow sunlight saturating her bones and renewing the spent energy. 

Yet, she can see little quivers of fatigue in the muscle of Lena’s legs and wonders if she should be worried whether _ Lena _can keep going. 

“We can take a break, you know,” Kara suggests softly, propping her face onto her knuckles as she turns onto her side. 

Lena stops rummaging for a moment to glance over at her. “We can rest,” she answers casually, “once I’ve been good and thoroughly fucked. Understand?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Yes ma’am.” 

What she ends up showing to Kara looks alien at first; it’s got the shape of a phallus on one part, but connected at the base is a shorter, bulbous head that veers in a sharp upward angle and curves almost in the same direction as the main shaft. It’s the same soft silicone-- maybe softer-- than the sun dildo, but with the ribbed texture of fake veins spiraled around the longer end. Kara blinks at it, as if willing the shape to connect to some level of understanding she was sorely missing. 

Lena presses a chaste kiss to the side of Kara’s face, right where the frame of her glasses rest when she wears them. It seems to be a favorite spot of Lena’s now, for whatever reason. “It’s a double sided,” Lena explains, her voice low and almost whispered beside Kara’s ear. Her hand slips down the length of the more-normal looking dildo toward where Kara holds it. “This part goes into me, and this part--” her touch slides farther, caressing the shorter piece, her fingers skimming just slightly over Kara’s, “goes in you.” 

Oh. Comprehension hits Kara like a freight train as an image of what that might look like comes barreling into her thoughts. _ Oh_. 

And to make matters worse, Lena fiddles with some sort of remote from inside the case, and a second later the head of the smaller dildo lights up a gentle, dull red. 

The light crawls into Kara’s skin, deeper than where the dampener cuffs have steadily diffused it into her veins. It washes across her body as a faint chill. Somewhere below her belly, a powerful lurch takes her by surprise; she sucks in a breath when she realizes the sensation concentrates in a hard, pounding beat at her clit. 

Kara must remain silent for one moment too long, because Lena sits onto the bed beside her and gives Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I know going without your powers can be difficult for you,” Lena says softly, and when Kara looks at her, she sees worry overshadow the desire lurking there. Lena sounds almost nervous, her gaze bouncing back and forth on Kara’s face as if trying to determine if she’d crossed a line. “If this is too much, if it makes you uncomfortable, I completely understand--”

“No,” Kara interrupts forcefully, a little too fast. She clears her throat and blinks. “No-- it’s. It’s fine. Totally fine.” She licks her lips again. “I guess you can always just, ah, jump-start me with the yellow one, if I...need it.” 

Lena’s eyes go dark. She says nothing as her grip tightens on the toy still in Kara’s hand, and with the lightest pressure, guides it downwards. A gush of liquid heat leaves Kara as soon as the silicone presses between her legs. 

The quiet moan that climbs up her throat is swallowed in a rough kiss when Lena lunges at her, one hand clamped firmly on the back of Kara’s neck. The kiss is hard, relentless, and Kara only manages to take in a sharp, shaking breath when the head of the bulb pushes past her labia and into her, where it fits with a comfortable, but noticeable, thickness. 

Unlike the yellow sunlight filling her with a swell of enticing power, the sensation of this one feels muted in comparison; Kara can feel it there, but it’s shockingly cold, as if the toy had been left outside overnight. It sends a jolt of shivers up her body before the temperature slowly adjusts. 

“Everything okay?” Lena whispers, watching. 

Kara presses her thighs together to keep the dildo in place. The exposed end arcs upward, erect and glowing a dim crimson down the length. “Great. Everything’s...great,” she answers with a small huff of breath. The loss of her strength wasn’t as noticeable with the cuffs; though the light is considerably softer than the rings still bright around her wrists, it eats up her spine and leaves a weight pulling at her pelvis. 

She realizes, with a smile, that it means her fear of losing control is no longer an issue. 

Lena pulls away from Kara to lean back against the bed, still up on her elbows. There’s a sultry narrowing of her stare as they lock gazes, and Kara finds it’s incredibly difficult-- if not impossible-- to resist the demand burning in those eyes. Dark hair curtains down the front of Lena’s chest, almost concealing the peaks of rosy nipples on her breasts. She spreads her legs wider. 

Kara crawls up the length of Lena’s pale body, and then pauses when the tip of the silicone brushes at the inner skin of Lena’s thigh. “Can I touch you first?” Kara asks, hushed, a hand dipping hesitantly to the locks of hair between Lena’s legs. It’s still a new experience for her to ask; to put her wants into words, to not fear that the smallest slip up would cost her Lena’s attention again. The fact that they’re talking, that Lena _ loves _her, spirals on a constant loop of amazement and disbelief. She got here, somehow. She managed to land herself in this ongoing fantasy that solidifies into reality with every touch they exchange. Every word. 

Lena’s smile disappears as she sucks in her bottom lip and closes her eyes. “God, yes,” she breathes, and Kara immediately shifts her weight onto her left arm to press against Lena’s side instead of hovering completely over her. The dildo bounces slightly at the movement and Kara clenches to keep it from slipping entirely out of herself, only just managing to keep her breathing steady from the twitch of pleasure that ricochets through her muscle. 

“You’re so wet,” Kara whispers, marveling at the catch to Lena’s breath when her fingers slide through the hairs and down, across the slick, swollen folds that lay open for her like dewy petals on a flower. She bows her head and gently kisses the smooth skin of Lena’s shoulder as that breath deepens to a low, soft moan. Two fingers slip lower before dragging back up to the stiff bud of her clitoris, soaking it anew, and then press in swift, tight circles. A tremor trickles up Lena’s spine, and Kara trails her kiss from shoulder up the stretch of that exquisite neck. 

“Of-- of course I am,” Lena growls through a choppy exhale, eyes fluttering open when she turns her head to look at Kara, “I just got through fucking the most beautiful woman in the world. I’m a damn mess.” 

Sunshine builds in the space between Kara’s heart and lungs that not even the red glow diffused gently over them can conquer. A bright, beaming smile lights up her face. “You think I’m pretty?” she asks, tilting her head, and laughing when the question rewards her with a roll of eyes. 

A mote of exasperation appears in Lena’s expression, but she still looks at Kara with overt, unrestrained fondness. “You surpassed ‘pretty’ a few light-years ago, Kara,” Lena says, quietly, like their playful exchange is now suddenly a serious admission. Kara’s hand stills, not wanting to distract her. “You have this-- this grace you carry. As Supergirl, but also when you think no one’s looking at you as Kara Danvers. And when you’re happy, your eyes _ dance _. Every little thing about you is music.” She reaches up with her hand and touches the pad of her thumb to Kara’s bottom lip, dragging it slightly downward with a small, loving stroke. “Starlight and music. I can’t think of anything more incredible.” 

When Kara bends down to kiss her, it’s perfect; their lips meet, open-mouthed and aching, and Kara doesn’t have to hold back from the well of emotion that floods her. “Lena Luthor,” she mumbles, sighing when they part for breath, “you are a sap.” 

Lena laughs. It’s a delighted, throaty sound that sends warmth shooting all the way down to Kara’s toes. 

“I learned from you,” is Lena’s response, which is lost a second later in a short, gasping whine as Kara slides three fingers over her clit and then curls down into the hot, wet velvet of her cunt. 

Kara covets those words like they’re a fragile, invaluable treasure. She can feel tears burn at the corners of her eyes again, but she’s smiling into Lena’s neck as she memorizes every sound that trembles out as Kara’s fingers flex again and again and again inside of her. There’s no way for Kara to express the joy she feels-- not in human terms, at least. It’s as if her heart is cut from diamond, and Lena is the light that strikes it to scatter dazzling fractals into every corner of her being.

A phrase in Kyrptonian comes to mind, vague and perforated as an old memory:

“_Nahn rrip khap shesur urvish_,” Kara whispers, feather-soft against Lena’s damp skin, tracing each vowel with a brush of her lips. She remembers, faintly, hearing it from her mother-- or, perhaps her father?-- as a young child, and maybe even exchanged during the rites at a distant cousin’s wedding ceremony. A common phrase, but one she’d locked away in the fading vessel of her Kryptonian memory until they were suddenly jostled back to consciousness from the unspooling of starshine around her heart as Lena’s small, breathy whimpers rise in cadence. 

Lena turns her head, and Kara lifts up just enough to meet her gaze. “What does that mean?”

A flutter of something-- something light, something giddy and luminescent-- twinges in Kara’s chest. She smiles, gentle and sweet, and adjusts her position to sweep a few loose strands of hair out of Lena’s face with the back of her knuckles. Her other hand slows in its movements, but continues to stroke through silky, wet folds and re-enter every so often. “It’s Kryptonian,” Kara explains softly, though Lena probably already guessed as much. It takes her a moment to translate it properly in her head-- or as much as she can appropriately convey it in English-- before she adds, “It means, roughly, ‘you are the harmony of my soul.’” She skims a thumb over the crest of Lena’s cheek bone, taking with it the tiny, glimmering tear that had appeared. “It is-- was-- what my people would say to express the deepest level of happiness we can achieve.” 

Lena blinks, eyes gleaming. “Say it again,” she whispers. 

Kara does, repeating it at a murmur until Lena attempts the unfamiliar syllables on her own. It’s stilted and uncertain, clunky in the way Kara feels when tripping over French or German. But it’s also the most beautiful way she’s ever heard it before. 

When Lena tries again, Kara kisses the sound of it right out of her mouth. 

As the kiss breaks, Kara angles herself against Lena’s back and shifts them both onto their sides. The contour of Lena’s spine fits perfectly against Kara; every contact point of skin to Kara’s frontside is fire, as if the mere touch of Lena is flint and she the tinder that erupts under the sparks. Kara hooks her hand beneath Lena’s pale thigh, just below the underside of her knee, and lifts up to spread her legs open. The same hand guides the solid red light from behind and up between Lena’s legs, and then coats Lena’s come over the tip before leading it directly to her center. 

Lena arches, knee bent upward, head tilted back. A single, unsteady breath leaves her at the touch of silicone, and then dissolves into a cry as Kara slowly inserts. 

It’s harder, with the red light draining the sunshine from her being, yet somehow it feels more intimate-- more like she’s in tune with the labor of Lena’s body as they rock back and forth, the dildo slipping deeper into Lena with each push of her hips. They move in sync, Kara slotted against Lena’s back, her hand stealing down to that swollen clit again as the pitch of their movement slides the shaft of red light in-out, in-out at a gratifying pace. 

Despite the lack of sun-strength, Kara’s never felt more _ alive_. 

The smaller end buried in her presses with each thrust, lightly bumping something within her that sings at the smallest of pressure. She groans into the muscle between Lena’s neck and shoulder, teeth set against skin without worry that it will hurt. There are no powers she has to hold back, nothing she has to contain just to protect Lena from mishap, and the freedom of it soars with effervescent wings up through her rib cage. 

“Harder,” Lena mutters between a moan, and Kara gladly obeys. 

The primal desire to claim, to dominate, bristles down Kara’s spine. She presses in firm circles over Lena’s clit with her fingers and bucks up against the curve of Lena’s ass. The strength of it elicits a rough gasp out of Lena that Kara echoes; Lena’s hand reaches back and buries into golden hair, clenching into a fist that Kara doesn’t mind the slight sting of. Heat flows just beneath her skin and riots up from her core at each thrust. Panting, they grab for each other mindlessly; Kara moves her hand from Lena’s clit to cup around the bouncing swell of her breast, nipple trapped between her knuckles as she kneads, and Lena grips her hair as she moves in wild abandon, voice keening and frayed with ragged breaths. 

_ Mine_, Kara’s soul seems to declare, and she grazes Lena’s skin with teeth before sucking a round, pink mark wherever she can reach. She can hear the climbing tension in Lena’s rapid gasps, and it sends electricity crackling all the way down her body until it thrums between her legs and around the silicone inside her. Kara’s never felt a passion this intense, this possessive; without pause, Kara takes her hand from Lena’s breast to hook beneath her thigh again and pull her legs apart wider, holding her knee aloft as she fucks Lena as fast and hard as she can manage from behind. 

Lena’s cry is loud and uncontrolled when she comes; she breaks in Kara’s hold, shaking as she grinds back against Kara’s hips and whining sharp in the back of her throat when Kara lets go of her leg, only to dip a hand back to Lena’s cunt and rub her clit in short, brisk spirals. Seconds later another fractured cry wrenches from Lena and she jerks into Kara’s palm, yanking on her hair so hard that Kara grunts, and when Kara pumps the strap back into her, unrelenting and desperate, the next cry teeters on the edge of a scream. 

A small, lightning-fast orgasm creeps up on Kara, bolting up from her clit so unexpectedly that she presses Lena belly-down into the mattress and muffles her groan into the sweat-glossed skin of Lena’s shoulder as it rockets up through her in small, tingling pulses. She’d been so focused on bringing Lena to climax that she hadn’t realized her own was unraveling with every uttered sound Lena made, and it’s different than the ones she had before; it’s shorter, less intense, but she finds herself so wholly satisfied by the endeavor that her body feels as though she’s reached peak nirvana. It’s true Heaven, Kara is certain.

As it ends, Kara sighs long and exhausted, and finally allows her carnal high to gradually fade. She hadn’t noticed in the midst of everything, but the room is saturated with the smell of sweat and sex and the distinct musk of come that she can’t tell belongs to herself or Lena, or possibly both. It’s delicious, really, just how heavy it permeates the air. Kara savors it almost as much as she does the heat radiating from Lena’s skin. 

They’re still flush against one another, sticky and slick and heaving harsh, winded breaths when Kara finds her voice again. 

“How many-?” she asks quietly, forehead pressed between Lena’s shoulder blades. Her hand settles on Lena’s hip, and then lightly drags fingertips up her ribs and back down again in a loving, soft caress. A small shiver follows the movement, but there aren’t any protests.

“Three.” Lena shifts, sucks in a breath, and slides the dildo out from inside herself with a shaking hand. 

Kara follows suit, exhaling around a hum when the small head of it exits with a rush of liquid between her legs. She deposits it over the side of the bed, quirking a smile as the glow flashes up and over Lena in the process. 

“You look good in red,” Kara comments idly, gaze trailing over every inch of the woman sagged back into the satin. The crimson of the sheets coupled with the gentle illumination of the artificial red sunlight casts a warm, exotic sheen to Lena’s lithe body, and makes the crisp jade of her eyes more vivid. It accentuates the blush to her skin from the effort of their love-making across her chest, neck, and cheeks. Kara almost regrets letting go of the toy. 

“You look good in my bed,” Lena returns, grinning when Kara throws her head back in a short, bubbling laugh. She reaches for Kara after, and tugs at her gently until their bodies are aligned again, Kara lax between Lena’s quivering legs. With one hand, Lena brushes at her bangs, fixing the damp strands until they no longer stick out every which way. 

Kara rests her chin on Lena’s sternum, watching those pale eyes rove over her face. 

Lena’s fingers trail from her hairline and down over her cheek. “You are so beautiful, Kara,” she murmurs, “I don’t think you have any idea just how breathtaking you are.” 

“That’s funny,” Kara says, moving forward to plant a small kiss at the end of Lena’s nose, “I was about to say the same thing about you.” 

She puffs a small breath of air into Kara’s face, whose grin scrunches in delight. “Hush,” Lena admonishes mildly, tapping a fingerpad to Kara’s nose in response, “You can tell me I’m pretty later. I don’t think you hear it enough.” 

Kara laughs, soft and low in her throat, but concedes her point with a gentle kiss to the middle of Lena’s palm. “Alright,” she says, “I’ll wait my turn.” 

Lena smiles, and there’s a tender edge to it as she looks at Kara. “You truly are beautiful. I thought so the first day you walked into my office.” Kara feels her cheeks grow pink and ducks her head. “But it’s not just how you look, Kara. You, as a whole. Your heart, your mind. The way you live, the way you love.” 

Kara closes her eyes briefly. She’d been praised before, but not like this. Not from Lena. It coils up within her differently, weightless, like she might start floating away. 

“Despite everything that happened,” Lena says, hesitant now, like there’s a gravity to her words that might dislodge Kara from on top of her, “despite all the hurt we’ve been through-- I’m glad that you’ve been here for me. After all I’ve done. You were there for me even when I told you not to, when I thought I might lose myself for good after I found out about Supergirl. You never gave up.” Her voice, already hoarse, strains a little. Kara leans her cheek into Lena’s palm, comforting and patient. When she opens her eyes, the intensity in Lena’s gaze anchors her. “I-- I’m so glad you’re here. That this is where we ended up. That you-- we-- I--” The words end in a soft exhale. 

“That I love you?” Kara supplies, smiling. She leans down to press another small kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “That you love me? That we’re_ in love? _”

Lena lets out a laugh, but her smile is warm and maybe a little bashful. “Yes, Kara,” she says, and the way she says Kara’s name, like it’s love and exasperation and amusement all intertwined together, makes Kara want to sing about it for the rest of her life, “That we’re… in love. Maybe we don’t agree on everything, and maybe we’ll mess up again in the future. But I don’t know that I could ever stop loving you. You are my--” she pauses, as if thinking, before searching in Kara’s gaze like she has the answer, “How do you say it?” 

It only takes Kara a few seconds to understand. The words themselves are shining in her chest, instilling their meaning as a physical hum of love and light through her veins. She bows her head, close to Lena but not quite touching as she says, “_Nahn rrip khap shesur urvish. _You are the harmony of my soul.” 

“_Nahn rrip khap shesur urvish, _ Kara Zor-El_,” _Lena whispers to her, perfectly, as if she was born with the words in her mouth. 

When Kara kisses her again, the sweetness on her tongue tastes like joy. 

Like home. 


End file.
